Allstar Relationships
by GayLoveIsAmazing
Summary: Billy goes to a festival and meets up with Big Time Rush. But he also meets the band Allstar Weekend. What will happen to him this time? Read to find out.
1. Allstar Meeting

Okay we moved back to Florida to get away from vampires. My parents bought me tickets to go to a festival where my old friends Big Tiem Rush would be playing and another band called Allstar Weekend. I was on my way to the festival when I see the limo next to me. The windows weren't tinted. I see Big Time Rush. One of the windows was down. I saw Carlos! I rolled my window down and stuck my head out.

"CARLOS ROBERTO PENA JR. LOOK OVER HERE NOW!" He looked over thinking it was a stupid fan. His eyes got wide when he saw me.

"BILLY!" He screamed. Kendall, James, and Logan were trying to look out the window to get a good look at me. I made my parents pull over. The limo pulled over as well. I got out and ran over to the limo and got in. I was greeted with hugs and Hey's. We were on the way to the festival again. We arrived shortly. When I got out I saw the sexiest man alive. I went over and asked.

"Hi. I'm Billy. You would be?" I said with on hand on my hip.

"I'm Cameron. Cameron Quiseng. This is Allstar Weekend." He said. Carlos spoke up.

"Who here is gay?"

"I am!" I said happily.

"I am too!" Cameron said. I looked at him. I thought 'Hell. To. The. Yes!' He grinned with his amazing smile. I was so happy but I played it cool. He had to go sing for the festival. I didn't want him to go. He said.

"We can talk more later. Come on. You're waiting in my dressing room." I obliged. He led me to his dressing room. I walked in. He left and shut the door. I was alone in some random guy's dressing room. I saw a computer and I got on facebook. I had 57 people online as usual. I got chatted almost immediately by one of my best friends Kaitlyn.

"Billeh!3"

"KAITEHHH3"

"Howz is your dayz so fur?"

"Great. I'm in Cameron Quiseng's DRESSING ROOM!"

"OMGZZZZ No WAYZ!"

"And Oggie is here" [Oggie = Logan]

"OMFGGGZZZZZZZ YOU IZ WIF MAH BF'Z?"

"Yeah I am Kaitz!"

"BRB. I b rite thurr!"

"Kay bye!"

-Kaitlyn Carter-ish is offline-

I thought 'Well that was interesting..' I hear a knock on the dressing room door. I go answer. I see Kaitlyn there. She said panting heavily.

"I'M HERE!"

"Oh My God! You're FAST."

"I know. WHERE'S MY OGGIE!" I pointed her to his room. She ran over and walked in. I hear the door lock. I thought 'Well... Logan is getting laid.' I heard a bunch of cheering and clapping. 'Good Cameron's coming back.' In my head there were animated hearts with Camerons head in them. He walked in. I could have swore I heard the door lock.

"Hey Billy."

"Hey Cameron... Did you lock the door?"

"Yeah.. if you don't mind" He looked at me. His eyes were NOT the color they were before. His eyes before were green. Now they were... rainbow? He said.

"God, I'm really hot. Hope you don't mind if I take my shirt off." He took his shirt off. He had a gorgeous six pack. He walked over and sat on the bed. He motioned me over. I came over happily. I sat down next to him. He said quietly.

"Close you're eyes for a surprise.." I closed my eyes. After a while he told me to open my eyes. I did. He was naked.


	2. Allstar Sex

"Oh my god, No Cameron. Just... no." I said thinking the total opposite. I went over to the door. I was trying to unlock it. My hands were shaking. I felt like I was in a horror movie with the hottest murderer. I couldn't get a good grip on the lock. I felt two strong arms hug me from behind. I was picked up. He dropped me on the lime green couch. He got on me. He took my shirt off. He looked at my skinny 100+/- pound body. He took off my black skinny jeans. He took off my blue plaid boxers.

"Cameron, Get-" He cut me off. He put his hand over my mouth. He got duct-tape. Taped my mouth closed. He was... large. He pushed it slowly in. He pushed it all in. It hurt a little more than it should. I was going faster and faster. He was pretty good at this. He was going harder and harder. He came after a while of my muffled moans. He pulled out. My ass hurt. But it was a good type of hurt. He took the duct tape of my mouth. We were both panting. I reached for my clothes. Cameron smacked my hand. I pulled my hand back in recoil.

"Cameron what the fuck are you-" He cut me off again.

"Shut up." He said. I pouted cutely. His eyes started to flicker between rainbow and green. They stayed green now. He looked at me naked below him and a look of shock spread over his face. He got off and put his clothes on. I got up and did the same.

"May I ask... what the hell was all that?" I still said with pants in between words. He just shook his head.

"Well... you're good in bed.." I said. He chuckled. He thanked me. I heard a knock on the door. I answered. Logan and Kaitlyn were there.

"Me and Oggiez had sexez." Kaity said stupidly. Logan nodded.

"Me and Billy had sex" Cameron said grinning.

"Omgz! Did you likez it?" Kaity asked me. I laughed.

"I enjoyed it quite a bit." I said smiling. Kaity and Logan walked back over to Logan's dressing room and went in. I told Cameron I was gonna get on facebook. I got on. 62 people online. Danielle Guizio chatted me.

"Hey Billy(:"

"Hey Danehh!"

"Whats up?"

"Not much. Just got my virginity stolen from Cameron Quiseng!3"

"OMG no way!"

"WAY! I'm in his dressing room now. Kaitehh is here with Logan. She already got some."

"I'll be there soon. GUARD ZACH WITH YOU'RE LIFE."

"Lolz kay Danehh. See ya soon."

-Danielle DanDan Guizio is offline-

I walked out of the door and ran into Dani. 'WTF they are SO freaking FAST!' I thought. I pointed her to Zach's room. She went over and went in. Door locked. 'Good things with me and Cameron usually happen after people go into others rooms and lock the door...' I skipped back to Cameron's dressing room. I walked in and shut the door. He was sitting on the couch looking bored. His eyes were closed. I sneaked over and kissed him. His eyes immediately opened then shut slowly as he realized it was me. He pulled me down on the couch and put my head on one of the couch arms. He was on me again. We were making out. 'I wonder what this leads to!' I thought happily.

We made out for several more minutes. He took off his pants and underwear. He took off his shirt. I got naked as well. We rolled onto the floor. He was still on top. He crawled up on me more forcing us to pull away. His member was inches away from my mouth.

"Open up babe..." Cameron said softly. I opened my mouth. He entered my mouth. He started banging my face. I was sucking like never before. I felt his hips contract. I knew the sperm was cumming soon. After a couple moments, maybe even seconds, he came into my mouth. I swallowed all the cum I could. He pulled out and layed down behind me. His arms wrapped around my body. He whispered in my ear softly.

"I Love You."


End file.
